


Silver's King

by NoctusFury



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Aslan's Country, Canon - Book, Canon - Book & Movie Combination, Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death, Chronicles of Narnia References, Crown, Epic Poetry, Friends of Narnia, Golden Age (Narnia), Inspired by Poetry, Narnia, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV Original Character, Poetry, Post-Narnia, testimony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctusFury/pseuds/NoctusFury
Summary: "Well met, friend, I am Silver's Crown. 'Whom hereabouts is called Silver' you ask: Known as such is Edmund the Just, King of Narnia, to whom is given a great and noble task." - the testimony of King Edmund the Just of Narnia in poetic verse from his crown's POV.





	Silver's King

Well met, friend, I am Silver's Crown;  
'Whom hereabouts is called Silver?' you ask:  
Known as such is Edmund the Just, King of Narnia,  
To whom is given a great and noble task.

I rest upon his young and royal brow  
As a halo over this Duke of Lantern Waste;  
I bestow authority unto this small boy-King,  
Solemn features, too, I give his youthful face.

I grow atop his raven-haired head  
As he grows in wisdom and in stature;  
I bestow upon him the gift of a diplomat,  
And everyone who hears his words are enraptured.

With a commanding glance tongues are stilled and hushed,  
With a stern rebuke proud men are humbled;  
With meek and gentle words tempers are cooled,  
And with a pure heart evil foundations crumble.

He placates nobles and averts the wrath of kings,  
Using cordial silver words and neutral tones;  
Yea, his words can change from silver soft to hard steel —  
He judges those who do wrong and evil from his throne.

Wicked men cannot survive his just judgment;  
But even a traitor may mend — I have known one that did.  
One cannot help but marvel at the change in my owner,  
From whence he used to be long ago as a bitter, bullied kid.

Learned scholars, mighty princes and kings, and men of renown  
Cannot help but be transfixed in wondrous awe,  
As they hear wise council come forth from his mouth,  
Of deep knowledge and sound judgment of ancient law.

Aslan has breathed on us a blessing,  
Giving authority to this young boy-King.  
Like a curtain, an air of greatness covers him;  
With him peace and stability he will bring.

Wreaths of birch leaves crown my design —  
They symbolize protection, rebirth, and change.  
A perfect fit for my wearer, indeed,  
For in his hands peace, justice, and mercy interchange.

I'm also with him in wartime as much as in peace,  
Nestled onto his battle helm.  
As the Just King gets dressed for war,  
To do his duty, to protect their realm.

My wearer is a master swordsman,  
Often wielding dual blades with great skill;  
He marches to war with his brother often,  
And together they defend Narnia with all their will.

Though their enemies surround them on every side,  
And though most fear Silver's Golden brother,  
'Tis when Gold and Silver are together that they're invincible —  
Back-to-back, side-by-side, they defend each other.

Though beware, enemies all, of Edmund Just-King:  
Mighty is he in peace, in diplomacy, and in war.  
Cunning as a fox, fierce as a wolf, and brave as a lion,  
His reputation precedes him from Calormen to Ettinsmoor.

Through magic, I'm bereft of Silver's King,  
I'm a-feared I shall ne'er see him again.  
Though in my atom of atoms I know this:  
I am still his crown by the Lion's Mane!

I am stored with all his belongings,  
Within the safekeeping of Treasure Hall.  
Along with those of the other three,  
Here we all remain even after Narnia's fall.

The Monarchs of the Narnian Empire are gone;  
The Golden Age is now and forever no more.  
The great capital of Cair Paravel has long been in ruins,  
The deeds of our monarchs are now a part of lore.

For the first time in over a millennium,  
I hear the sound of footsteps within the Treasure Halls.  
When the lid opens I see my owner the Just King —  
No longer a man, but a boy once more to answer Aslan's call.

I have been reunited with him at long last,  
My luster no longer dimmed like tin.  
I look at this young boy but see naught but a man still;  
I still see the wise, Just King hiding within.

I now crown his head for good, never to be removed,  
As we watch Old Narnia's End.  
My liege stands near the door with his Royal Siblings  
To greet familiar Narnian friends.

As Old Narnia burns to ash and smoldering ruin,  
Our memories along with it fade.  
So we close the door, suffering no more to pass;  
Further up and further in, we answer the call Aslan bade.

"Speak," commanded Aslan, and I did as I was bidden,  
Testifying on account all of Edmund's words and deeds  
During his time and reign as Just King of Narnia,  
Neither withholding the good nor the bad, as My Lord decreed.

"Well done, My son and faithful servant," Aslan praised,  
"Come, My Child, and share in My eternal joy."  
My wearer and I shine radiantly at our High King's praise,  
And proud am I of my King, who once had been a boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I had difficulty trying to figure out how to write this poem. I was inspired by Lirenel's ditty on "Silver Crown", or Edmund, as we know him. So I had wanted to do something like that. But then I had an idea (again influenced by Lirenel's work) after I saw the word "Silver Crown": to write about Edmund from his crown's POV. So I got to work. Took me two days to write and edit.
> 
> If you enjoyed it, leave a favorite or a review. If you loved it so much and would like to see poems from the POVs of the other Pevensies' crowns, then tell me via PM or review. I actually loved writing this so much, I just might write a fanfic based on this poem.
> 
> \- Noctus Fury


End file.
